Savage Heart
by ClearSkies-L
Summary: Ally lives in a town under siege by a horrendous monster. People around her live in fear, desperately holding onto their sanity. What happens when they find a familiar soldier living in the clutches of the jungle? Will Ally be able tame him, return him to his former glory?
1. Prologue

**This is kind of an idea I just thought of, if this idea has ever been used, it's a pure coincident. Tell me what you guys think of it! **

**I don't own Austin and Ally(or anything else you recognized)**

* * *

><p><em>2 years ago<em>

The hall was filled with placid stillness. In the midst of all the blur of events for the past year, the people had hoped some light would be shone on the topic.

It was horrible. They were afraid of leaving their safe haven, their only home. Nobody wanted to know what was out there, what was causing all the conflict. Only the bravest soldiers stood up to go and fight whatever was out there. The town was gathering for any news on them. No news of them had been heard yet, and if there was anything, the Overlord only knew.

With a heavy heart the balding man stepped onto the podium. The tension in the room was lingering above everyone's heads. People all ages, young or old came out to this important speaking.

"Habitants of Swamp Creek," the man started. "As you all know, we are facing a difficult situation right now. Many people do not know what exactly is going on, so I will clear that up."

Peering at the crowd with his intense eyes, he started his explanation.

"It's true that there is a horrendous beast on the loose outside of Swamp Creek." Several people gasped. "It is nothing to worry about, however, because our walls are impenetrable by the monster. Ten of our bravest, most skilled fighters are out there, hunting down the creature that is filling our lives with terror, consuming our very thoughts. I have no updates as of now, I can't guarantee anything. But we all have to have hope. This...this beast is limiting our freedom, and we will not go down without a fight."

The mayor's eyes were intense, determination was clear on his face. He silently stepped down from the podium, his speech sparking hope within the souls of the residents.

Chatter broke out as people's thoughts and opinions circulated. One by one, people started leaving the tremendous hall. Soon, the area was cleared off...almost.

Out of all people, one brunette was left.

Left staring at the podium with tears glistening in her chocolate coloured eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! This is kind of a preview, I just am experimenting with this idea. This is just kind of a prologue so...yah. <strong>

**So, if ya care, review and tell me whether I should continue or not:)**


	2. Intro

**I am sorry guys! As you all know, school has started and I barely get time on here so...it's kinda hard updating. **

**I'm just going to go right into the story!**

* * *

><p>The wind rolls by as I peacefully sit near the lake. It's the one area that hasn't been touched outside of the borders. It's tranquil, and is the perfect place for me to go to when things are stressing me out.<p>

Of course, I never get caught. I'd be in big trouble if my dad found out I was sneaking out here regularly. He still thinks I'm a little girl, even if I am well over twenty and fully capable of defending myself. I'm surprised he hasn't found out yet. I was pretty sure he would have someone spying on me, making sure I don't do anything wrong.

I sit for a while, mindlessly staring at the lake. Then, the sun starts dipping lower, its light slightly dimming.

That's my cue to leave.

Outside the borders of my town, Swamp Creek, being outside in the dark is dangerous. If you wanted to travel overnight, you were thought as suicidal.

Sinister creatures lurk in the shadows, waiting for their next prey. Danger is written out on every tree, anything could pop out at you. Even some of the bravest of men cower in fear! Though, I don't blame them.

I quietly slip on my sweater and start walking briskly. The temperature has already started to decline, I'm shivering with every step. I then see a tall, simple chain fence, and I knew exactly what to do.

I grabbed on and started to clamber up the fence. Once I reached the top, I vaulted over to the other side. Regaining my balance, I started walking, making sure nobody saw me. When I reached an alleyway, I relaxed.

If I was ever caught near the borders, my dad would definitely get suspicious.

You could say I was kind of a bad-ass.

I would say that I just wanted my freedom. I hate the thought of staying in the exact same spot all my life. Others think that it is much safer than travelling. _Th__ose people absolutely LOVE living here. _

Me, not so much. And it's all because of my dad._  
><em>

Even if my dad was the mayor, I didn't care. There's only one damn reason I stay in this cage.

...

...

"Ally! Come check this out!" one of my coworkers, and my best friend Trish exclaimed.

"Trish, if this is one of your pranks..." I started.

"No really Ally! Come check this out!"

I sigh and got up from the table I was working on. I slowly lurched over to Trish, who was crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Hurry up!" she muttered, impatient.

As soon as I picked up my pace, she started grinning so wide I thought her jaw would unhinge. When I reached her table, I stared at the laptop that was on it. It was a picture of her holding a cute little pug...

"It's Jace's new puppy. He said that he picked a pug because it is my favourite type of dog. Isn't he sooooo cute?!" Trish gushed. I smirked at her, and she looked confused when she saw my face.

"When you say he is cute, did you mean the dog or Jace?" I teased.

"Ally!" Her cheeks flushed a crimson red. "I meant the dog!"

Trish has always liked Jace ever since we turned eighteen. She has liked him for two years already. It's so frustrating watching them two act so couple-y, and they don't even realize it! I'm like 99.99999999999999999% sure both of them like each other. There is only one thing that separates them.

Denial.

I rolled my eyes at her, muttering a "yeah right" before turning and getting back to work. There isn't much to do around here, everyday is the same thing. I guess working in the "weird psychological department" wasn't as exciting as I thought it would be.

2 years wasted getting a master's degree.

The worst thing is, I'm the head of this stupid department.

And yes, "weird psychological department" is the real name of the department.

I sighed and got up. _I could use a little stretch right now_.

Then, from my peripheral vision, I could see Kira Starr rushing through the door in her high heels. She looked really nervous about something. She locked her gaze on me and mouthed something along the line of "thank God". She then started speed-walking towards me.

"Ally, you have to hide me!" Kira exclaimed frantically. I looked up to my friend in confusion. She had a desperate expression on her face.

"What happened? Who are you hiding from?" I interrogated.

"It's Wayn...he's freaking me out!"

"I swear, if that asshole touched you..." I growled.

"No-he didn't. I just need to hide from him!"

Looking up, I quickly scanned the room. There was no suitable place to hide except...

"Hide under my desk. I'll put the cover on so he can't see you."

She quickly nodded and dove under the desk. Wayne was a...special case. He was notorious for being one of those guys who flirt-fuck-ditch. He really disgusts me, and trust me when I say he is vain in every way possible. Since Kira, I, and my other friends actually have dignity and common sense, we avoid guys like these.

But this one is hell-bent on getting to Kira. He's even claimed he isn't the arrogant douche we think he is. That's all bullshit because he still doesn't know the first thing about being a gentleman (and he stalks people).

"Hey Ally," Wayn's voice interrupts my thoughts. "Have you seen Kira?"

"No, I haven't," I reply, trying to keep my poker face on. "I'm sorry Wayn. Maybe check the lobby...I have no clue."

When he is out of earshot, I quickly call security so it's ensured he doesn't come back in. He shouldn't have been able to access the office in the first place. Probably told the receptionist that he was here to meet me.

He's a lying jerk too.

I remove the desk cover, letting Kira out. I then turn and start working again.

* * *

><p><strong>So...that chapter was just a filler. I will eventually get to the juicy parts but for now, this will have to do.<strong>

**Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't like!**


	3. Flashbacks

"Ally...Ally!" Trish's voice snapped me out of my trance. "I've been calling you for the last minute! Is there something wrong?" I shook my head and rubbed my temples.

"I'm sorry Trish, I'm just unfocused today." I muttered, still drawing circles into my head.

"It's because of him, isn't it?"

"Who?" I asked in a demanding manner. Trish just frowned and shook her head. I watched as she walked away, turning back to her work. I..._we _still had five minutes left in our shift. I can't wait to get back to my apartment and relax. Today is one of those off-days for me. I wake up, I have a headache, I figure out my fridge is nearly empty. I had to make a quick run to the store in the morning.

Wow. Even my thoughts sound incoherent.

My mind wants to betray me today. As I drive home, my thoughts are consumed by memories of when I was younger. One particular memory stands out, one I can't get out of my head...

_Flashback_

_"Ally honey, stop bouncing around! I can't keep track of you!" my mother exclaimed._

_"But mommy, I'm so excited! We have our own music store now!" a younger me yelled. "Wait until I tell Trish, Dez, and..."_

_A loud crash came from somewhere in the back. I looked up to my mother with wide eyes. At a younger age, I could read her expression, even if she gave the illusion of being calm. Nobody would miss the way she gulped in fear._

_"Ally, I want you to go upstairs. Don't say a word, don't ask me why, just go hide." she said with a shaking voice._

_Flashback ends_

I gripped the steering wheel tighter and tighter as I arrived at my place. At that point, my knuckles turned white.

That day, I had lost my mother. I hid in the closet upstairs in the store when she was murdered. We kept the store, Sonic Boom, but the despondency was too much to handle. Business was failing, but we still managed. My dad had then run for mayor, and shut down the entire business. Isolation then became a thing he inflicted on me often. Shutting me out, not spending much time with me...all that shit.

I didn't realize that tears were rolling down my face by then. I dragged myself out of my car and slugged home. I don't live in a really fancy place, just a simple apartment that can house me, myself, and I. Then, my cell phone started ringing.

_Call from Kira Starr_

"Hi Kira...what's up?" I groggily ask.

"Hey, do you want to come over right now? Trish is coming too." she said.

"I'm not really feeling it right now. Maybe later?"

"Oh come one Ally! Don't try to find excuses. You know that it's because of him. It's been two years Ally, let him go! He won't come back, he's long gone. It's hard seeing you mope because he disappeared during this time of year." Kira sounded really flustered and angry. I grit my teeth in an attempt to calm down.

"I don't know who you are talking about." I replied with a firm tone.

"Come on! Austin? Austin Moon? The guy who disappeared two years ago, like I just explained? One of your best friends?" Kira blurted.

"Kira, I really don't want to have this conversation now."

"Ally, I care about you. I really do! You _need_ to let go of him. He has disappeared, and is probably dead. I _know_ that you were extremely close to him, and it must have been hard on you, but he's gone." she concluded.

For a few minutes there was silence. Then, the long monotone drone of the cut line buzzed in my ears.

...

...

_A few months later..._

The sun shone bright in my eyes, blinding me with a yellow light. I didn't have to read the time in order to know it was well past ten o'clock. I just...knew. As always, I looked at my calendar because I NEVER knew what day it was.

Saturday.

A small smile creeped onto my face until I realized what the date was. I glanced over to the calendar again and figured that it was October 24 today.

Awww.

There's nothing to do today. Bummer.

So, I did what any normal person would do. I walked over to the fridge, snatched a tub of ice cream, and slumped on the couch. As I got comfortable, I realized that I forgot to retrieve the tv remote. I groaned out loud. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I didn't want to get out of my comfy position, nor did I want to sit without watching tv...

I tried using the force to pick up the remote (don't laugh, all of us have tried that at some point!). Of course, there was no luck. Suddenly, it was like a lightbulb lit in my brain. I took a pillow and stretch out, not enough to lose my spot, but enough to reach the far end of the table. I swiped the pillow across the table...

Bingo! The remote landed right in my hand.

My goodness. So much of a hassle for a simple remote...

What? I get lazy on Saturdays, it's not my fault.

I flipped through a series of channels, finding nothing that seemed interesting. Saturday morning shows are usually crammed with a bunch of stupid cartoons. Not that I'm saying cartoons are stupid, I just don't like watching them anymore. Instead, I stopped at a channel that had _Wizard of Oz_ **(1)** playing. You know, the original movie. The only part ai hate is the fact Dorothy has ruby red shoes.

All the real fans know the shoes are actually silver.**(2)**

For some reason today, I didn't enjoy the movie as much as I usually do when I watch it.

When my phone rang, I was kind of angry at the caller for interrupting my movie. _Trish_. I lazily peeled myself off the couch and picked it up.

"Hey Trish. What's up?" I asked.

"Ally, you have to come down to the department. It's really urgent," Trish rambled. My stomach lurched. Trish almost never takes things seriously unless it was important. It just wasn't her thing. Something unusual was going on, and I just couldn't miss it.

So I slipped on my jacket and hurried out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyo! Thanks to all of you who take the time to read this story. And if you actually read my authors notes at the end...<strong>

**YOU are just plain AWESOME.**

**I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter just because I finished writing it in two days. **

**Wow, that makes me seem pretty lazy :P**

**Anyway, PLEASE review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't. I always appreciate people who take the time to review. It really shows me you care.**

**Thanks again everyone! **


	4. Lost Man Found

_Where is everyone? _

I walked into the office, only to find nobody was there. Not a single living soul was sitting at a desk. Nobody was chatting, not one person found near the coffee machine.

In my brain, this was officially a code red situation.

At any time should you find our office abandoned, either there is something extremely interesting happening, or it's the apocalypse. I am not kidding about the apocalypse part, we work in the same building as their department. So if there is ever a deadly virus spreading around the world, we would be one of the first people to know!

That thought is utterly creepy.

I raced to the lobby, where I spotted Linda, the receptionist.

"Linda!" I gasped, out of breath. "Do you know where everyone is?" She let me catch my breath before she reacted to the question.

"They are all in Lab X," she answered with her posh British accent. My eyes widened when she said that. Lab X was rarely used, it was only when something interesting or shocking happened. Linda seemed oblivious to this, she continued typing on the computer.

I speeded to the elevator, as it was the only way to get to Lab X. When I arrived, Trish was there waiting for me. She looked at me with uneasiness.

"Ally..." Trish started. "I..I don't think you should come inside for now."

I chuckled. "Why not?" I questioned. "I need to know what's going on, and you aren't helping right now."

"I'm saying this for your own good."

"I don't need someone else to decide what is right and what is wrong for me." I stormed past Trish and opened the door, ignoring her cries of telling me to stop. I carefully tiptoed in the poorly lit hallway, until I came across another door. On the other side, I was greeted by Meggi, one of our research specialists.

"Meggi, tell me what happened here." I ordered. She was nervously chewing on her pencil, one of her habits when she gets emotional.

"It's...it's an interesting case really. We found this man living like a savage in the woods. We couldn't even recognize him...I mean, we had to dump buckets of water on his head to clear the amount of dirt covering him. If he had any family or friends, he clearly does not remember them, or even know of their existence. We think it's a severe case of trauma. Some of our people are rummaging through his belongings, trying to figure him out." she concluded.

"Have you run any tests on him yet?"

"No, we think he isn't in a stable condition so we can't run any tests."

"Good. Take me to this...savage." I hesitantly said.

"Okay, right this way."

...

...

To say I was feeling uncomfortable right now would be an understatement. As we walked through the tall, dark hallways, people stared.

They openly gawked at us, as if they hadn't expected me to actually come here.

Idiots. What did they expect?

Anyway, the sliding doors in front of us slid open. In the far side of the room, I could make out silhouettes of people surrounding another man who was sitting in a chair with his back towards me. As I walked up, my vision became clearer. The man in the chair who was restrained was tugging, lashing, doing anything he can to try to break free. He had familiar messy blonde hair...

My breath caught up in my throat. It...it can't be him.

I sprinted to the group of researchers. As I got there, they all quiet down and waited for further instructions.

I just ignored them and whirled the chair around to have a good look at the person.

He indeed had messy blonde hair, like I thought he did. His eyes were a fantastic shade of hazel. His height was something to take note of, he was incredibly tall. His features seemed chiseled and sharp under the light. He had a strong build, he was no weakling.

_Just like how I remembered him to look like._

"Austin," I faintly whispered.

He calmed down when he glanced at me. He then growled at me, unsure if whether I was a friend or foe. The animalistic look he had conveyed one message to me. He just simply forgot about me.

"Austin," I called, desperation clear in my voice. "It's me, Ally!" I moved forward inch by inch. He seemed surprised for a minute. I finally reached him, studying his face for any sign of recognition.

At this point, I didn't know exactly what I was doing. I reached out to Austin with my hand...

...and he tried to bite me.

Surprised, I stumbled backwards. Hot tears spilled down my cheek.

_He doesn't remember me. _

_He doesn't remember Ally Dawson._

_He thinks you are a threat to him._

I looked into his hazel orbs and failed to find a connection. This was not Austin Moon. Austin Moon had a warm and welcoming gaze, not a cold and cruel one. This was not the Austin I remember. This was absolutely NOT my best friend looking at me.

Overwhelmed by my thoughts, I acted on impulse.

I ran.

I ran away from everything.

...

...

I found Trish waiting for me at the doors. She immediately saw me, and gave me a sympathetic look. She rushed over to me.

"Ally..." she said slowly. "...we need to get you back to your apartment."

I nodded, trying to keep the fresh batch of tears from falling. Trish slowly took me by the hand, guiding me as I staggered to her car. I slumped against the seat, not caring to fasten my seatbelt. I closed my eyes, trying to forget about all that happened with Austin. No matter how hard I tried, he kept appearing in my mind.

I spent two whole years waiting for him. I spend two whole years mourning his disappearance, and he comes back. I haven't forgotten him in these two years, or his existence.

But he has forgotten me.

Trish nudges me out of the car, and accompanies me upstairs into my apartment. I just stand still, spacing out. She tells me to take a seat on the couch. I obey, but not before accidentally knocking a few things down, messing up my apartment. My eyes drop heavier and heavier. As the world fades away, as I slip out of consciousness, I can't help but hope I never wake up again.

* * *

><p><strong>Bam! Another chapter done! I'm actually feeling quite sleepy right now.<strong>

**What did you think about this chapter?**

**Please leave a review below, whether it's telling me how good something was, or criticizing my work.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Until next time!**


	5. Just a dream?

I woke up groggily, like I always do. Pushing the covers off my body, I stretch my legs and yawn.

Fun fact, you don't yawn when you are sleepy. It's just your body's way of getting more oxygen...

_Whoa, where did that come from?!_

Shaking my head vigorously, I stumbled into the kitchen to get something to eat. I am going crazy, especially with that weird dream I had yesterday. Funny thing is, I remember it like it happened in real life. I usually have very vivid dreams, but this one is different from the rest.

I mean, the whole Austin thing was believable, I'll give it that. I figured it wasn't real because my apartment isn't messed up right now, and in my dream it looked like a tornado went through it.

In fact, my apartment is exceptionally neat right now! Like someone cleaned it recently.

I heaved a sigh moved to my fridge for some OJ and went along to grab pancake mix. Of course, I also brought out the maple syrup. I think back on how much I used to detest pancakes. But then Austin had me taste one of his homemade ones...

_Why do I keep thinking about him?!_

I had scarcely let a tear drop onto my face when my phone started buzzing.

I let out another sigh and picked up my phone from the table counter. _Message from Dad._ I furrowed my brows in confusion. What could he possibly want from me? Did I do something wrong? Or worse, did he figure out that I sneak out of the boundaries without his permission sometimes? The message read:

_Please meet me at my office. You need to be there, it's very important._

I quickly finished up my breakfast and got dressed.

...

...

"My name is Ally Dawson. Lester Dawson has requested me," I explained. I don't know why I keep introducing myself to the receptionists. They all know me, I know them. Apparently it's proper protocol, and I HAVE to follow it.

This particular receptionist was eyeing me like I was some alien. I had to clench my fists in order to control myself from doing something I would regret. I absolutely hate when people judge you when they barely know you!

I marched down the hall to the one room that harboured my dad right now. I can practically see him impatiently tapping his foot, waiting.

I entered his office. Under his scrutinizing gaze, I felt vulnerable. Exposed. I'm pretty sure he found out about my escaping and bypassing the walls of the town. But then again, I've never seen my dad as serious as I have ever seen him. He can't possibly be talking about something as minor as visiting the lake...

His face immediately softened when he started talking.

"Ally, do you remember what happened yesterday?" he cautiously asked.

"Not really," I mumbled.

"Do you recall the encounter with Austin you had yesterday?"

My eyes went wide, almost bugging out of their sockets. "That...I thought that was a dream! It's not actually...he's still..." I stuttered. "...Alive?"

I let it all sink in. It wasn't a dream. In fact, what I thought was a figment of my imagination was actually reality. The harsh facts hit me right in the face. Nothing changes the fact that he doesn't remember me anymore.

"Ally..." he started, with a pitiful look in his eyes. "I am so sorry honey..."

I blinked once, twice, three times. I studied my dad's face for any sign of untruthfulness. He was completely sincere when he said that. For the first time in years, it felt like he actually cared for me. I felt...loved. Cared for.

He hesitantly got up and stopped before me, unsure of what he wanted to do. By now, my face was damp with tears. Dad wrapped his arms around me, comforting me in a fatherly way.

"Ally, the council wants you to help with bringing Austin's memory back. Considering the situation, I think you should decide whether or not you want to. I'm not going to force you to do anything." he rambled.

I pulled away from the hug and thought deeply for a minute. I had to do this. No matter how much heart break it would be for me...I would have to endure it. I would do anything for Austin. I had waited too long, suffered too much to give up now.

"Yes," came my shaky answer.

"Ally, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I said, this time, more confidently.

"I don't want you getting hurt, Ally. If this is what you want, I'm not going to stop you. I know how much Austin meant to you-"

"-means to me-" I cut in, slightly annoyed at his choice of words.

"I know how much Austin means to you. If you think you are ready to take on this, you can, by all means, go ahead."

I nodded grimly. After thirty seconds of silence, I was dismissed and exited. I guess all these years my dad really DID care about me. He probably just didn't know how to show it. Plus, the timing was exceptionally awful. And then I just kept pushing him away...

Oh my God. I have been a selfish little brat for the past three years.

I hope my dad finds it in him to forgive me...

...

...

I sat at home, debating whether or not I should call Trish. I was being a bitch to her yesterday, and I really wanted to apologize. I heaved a sigh. I would have to do it sooner or later, and I didn't want Trish to think I will being an airhead. I dialled her number, and waited as the phone rang for what seemed like forever.

"Hello?" I heard Trish say, her words slurred. She was probably taking a nap right now. I remember how she used to take naps at the many jobs she would hold down. It was ridiculous, she got fired every three days or so! She has changed her habits, but I guess some things just don't change...

"Erm...Trish..it's Ally..." I struggled to say.

"Ally! Oh my God!" I could hear the relief and concern in her voice.

"Trish...I..I am so sorry for yesterday. I just...don't know what came over me. Honestly, I was stupid."

"Ally, I totally understand what happened yesterday. It's OK."

I could hear her smile (it sounds weird but it's true). We sat and talked about random things for twenty minutes, give or take. When she hung up, I looked at the time.

I have a meal to cook.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah. I know. Really crappy ending. <strong>

**I feel like a horrible person taking so long to update, it feels like it has been a month. But then again school and stuff...I think I am just overreacting but...yeah.**

**Anyway, tell me what you liked and didn't like. I always love reading your reviews! They are very positive and supportive! Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited, or reviewed! **

**This seems really cheesy, but when someone works really hard to update stories, feedback and response really brings a smile to the person's face.**

**Keep Smiling ;)**


	6. Testing

I sat in the back of the taxi cab. I was way too tired today to drive by myself. No kidding, my eyes were drooping. I even took a quick power nap just minutes after I climbed into the taxi. The driver was a middle aged man, looked thirty but somehow looked young at the same time. I don't even know why I bother noticing these little things. I've always been an observer, especially when I am alone.

The world is like a movie, and I am a mere spectator.

It then hit me that today was the day I would have to work with Austin. I slunk lower in the seat. I realized I might be lying to myself about being able to handle the heartbreak.

_What if he never remembers me?_

_What if he hates me?_

_What if he tries biting me again?_

All of these possibilities haunted me. It's one thing having him lost and never to be found. Having Austin brought back to me after two years of restlessness, and him not recognizing me is just cruel. I feel like the universe hates me.

"Poor you," the taxi driver said, interrupting my thoughts. "You look like you have intense heartbreak. You must have really cared for the guy."

"Yeah," I replied, my voice cracking.

_If only he knew._

Austin was one of my only friends that knew me ever since we were little kids. The only thing I remember of our first meeting was that we were around ten when we first met. I was walking with Trish, who had moved in a year ago. I became fast friends with her, we were around nine and in fourth grade. It was the first day of school in grade five, and Trish was blabbing on about how she was placed with a stupid person sitting beside her. He was Dez, Austin's best friend.

I don't even know how we became an inseparable quad of friends. I'm not sure whether it was Dez doing something crazy that brought us together, or Trish's anger. Of course, Dez and Trish's frenemy relationship never changed, it was just less intense.

Right before senior year, Dez moved away. He always had a knack for videography, and was accepted for an internship at this fancy academy. Trish, Austin, and I had stayed back, and finished high school. A year later, all this...supernatural beast terrorizing the town started. Then Austin...

"Ma'am, we are here!" The driver exclaimed cheerfully. I climbed out and handed him the cab fare.

"Thank you," I mumble. "Keep the change..."

I straightened my back and started walking towards Lab X.

...

...

"Meggi, I need you to give me a quick rundown on his condition." I blurted out, once I saw her.

"A...Ally?" she whispered. She looked shock and confused, probably because of the scene I put on two days ago. I mean, I frickin ran away!

I was determined to play it off coolly. "Meggi, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I...I'm fine." She concluded.

"Good. I need you to do a few tests on Austin. We need to know what cognitive skills he still has, what he can still remember and what he can't." I paused for a minute, thinking. "Where is he being kept?"

"In the viewing room. The one with a one way mirror, in the right wing."

"Okay then. I assume he is getting enough food and nutrients, or the results will be tampered with. He needs to be at his optimal level."

"Yes, he is getting enough food. He eats regular food, which is a relief to everyone. Some thought he turned into a cannibal, because he was most likely fending for himself..."

"Interesting. Now hurry along, those tests won't be performed themselves. Take someone else with you, just in case."

Meggi curtly nodded and left the room. After the sound of her shoes turned silent, I make my way to the right wing. They were just starting the blood extraction. It sounds painful, but the person actually feels nothing. It doesn't take long to execute the steps, but waiting for the results is a tormenting. It takes three days to fully access all the test results.

I can't wait anymore.

But I have to. I mean, what choice do I have?

When they came in with the syringe, Austin started tugging on his restraints. He tried to bite them, snapping his jaw. He was always afraid of needles. I wasn't really surprised, he has always hated taking needle shots, or going to the doctor in general. He always shut his eyes, and never looked at his arm. Even when the needle didn't hurt. I would always tease him for being a tiny wimp.

I winced as they struck the needle in his bicep, even if I knew it wouldn't injure him. I sat there, for God knows how long, and just watched. If you viewed the situation from a regular person's perspective, they would say he was sitting there, doing nothing.

But I knew that he was doing something.

His thumbs twiddled with one another, like they were having a mini thumb wrestling contest. Austin's right foot was jumping up and down uncontrollably, but it was subtle at the same time. Sometimes his hand would reach out to tousle his almost platinum blonde hair.

That was always an old habit of his. At least that remains unchanged. If I use my imagination, and stop thinking rationally for a minute, it kind of looks like one of those days where he was waiting for me because of a study date. Austin was really impatient, always needed something to do when he was waiting or bored.

I took this time to fully get to look at him. He was dressed in a simple cotton white t-shirt and track pants.

But damn, he made it look good.

It was pretty obvious he had gained some muscle. Surviving even a day in those woods was a serious workout. A week or a month would make you a whole lot stronger and help you gain muscularity.

"Ally?" Meggi asked, breaking my stare.

"Yeah Meggi?" I replied.

"We...we need you to go inside for the last test."

_Inside?_ "Okay. Let's get it over with", I grumbled.

I was still scared. If he snapped at me like he did last time, I would break down again.

I took a deep breath and carefully twisted the handle...

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooo snap? What will Austin do?<strong>

**As always, review what you liked and what you didn't like. My question for you: what is your favourite chapter in the whole story? Granted, there are only six, but. I still want to know!**

**Stay Adorkable! :)**


	7. Nightmares

He stared at me with a face void of emotion. I halted in my tracks, Meggi was still walking towards him. I pinched the bridge so my nose in an attempt to calm down.

"Okay Meggi," I sighed. "What do I have to do? Stare at him, slap him?"

"You have to kiss him," Meggi declared.

I looked at her, eyes wide. _What?!_

"I'm just kidding! You will simply have to sit in front of Austin. Taylor, can you bring the chair out for me?" Meggi ordered. That was a cruel joke. Since when did Meggi have a sense of humour AND confidence? It's not like someone just changes in one day...

Then it hit me.

"Hey Meggi," I slyly said. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"H...how did you know?" she stuttered.

"I have my ways...don't underestimate me Meggi. Now, spill."

"His name is Adon..." Meggi smiled at the floor, probably thinking about this Adon guy. I couldn't help but feel a pang in my heart.

Nobody has ever made me smile like that. There was nobody in my life who could make me feel like that. I've accepted the fact that my dating life has sunk like the Titanic. Every single relationship I've been in was a lie, a scandal. I've given up on love.

I turned my attention back to Austin. He seemed perplexed when he saw me. I sat down in the chair slowly. Meggi started conducting the last test on Austin. He struggled against his restraints, trying to get out. And one point, he paused and looked at me. His stare was cold and animalistic, and he growled at me. My eyes started watering_. Don't cry Ally, you can do this. Show them you aren't weak._

I bit my lip, diverting my attention from Austin. Meggi went out of the room, probably to get the test results. Then, he spoke.

"What...are you people...doing...to...me?" Austin growled, struggling to say each word. I blinked once, twice. He talked. He asked the question again, with a bit more intensity. I clutched the handles of my chair. I didn't have an answer to that question. I couldn't say "We are taking tests on you!" He would think we regard him as a_ lab experiment_.

"What are...you people doing...to me?" he screamed. His face was pale, he was sweating furiously. His hands tugged at the ties on his hand, his feet tried to unfasten the knots that restrained him (though it wasn't the best idea). After a few seconds he started flailing in his seat.

His energy was slowly being drained away. If he continued like this...

"I'm sorry," I softly whispered. It was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

...

...

I was ushered out of the room by Meggi. Nobody was in it except a few trusted nurses, who were trying their best to wake Austin. My hands were pressed against the one way window, as if trying to reach out to him. I felt like a kid at the window, waiting for it to be sunny on a rainy day.

He finally woke up in the wee hours of the morning. I should've been relieved, but I was more tense. I was nervous for how he would react. Would he remember the testing? Would he ask the same question he asked _me_ before he blacked out?

Multiple times I almost drifted off into dreamland, but I had to stay awake. Meggi would come any minute and give me a status update._ You are the mission leader,_ I scolded myself. Sleeping was not an option. Then, she suddenly came out.

"Ally Ally Ally Ally guess what?" she asked, with a bewildered expression.

"What is-" I started.

"Something happened while he blacked out. I...I don't know what. He just...just...come see for yourself!"

I ran as fast as I could in my heels (which is an awful idea, really). I was almost ready to burst through the door and see what was happening but I shook the thought off. I had to stay calm, cool, and collected. I pushed down on the handle gently. A group of researchers were huddled around Austin. I couldn't even see him!

I mentally face-palmed myself.

"Guys," I spoke in a quiet but commanding voice, "move away from him. Give the poor guy some space!" Geez, did I really have to explain that to them?

He wasn't restrained, but instead was curled up in a ball on the chair. He grabbed fistfuls of his hair and tugged at them ferociously. I tiptoed a bit towards him.

"Ms. Dawson, I don't suggest you doing that," one of the people, Hilly said. "He is in a very unstable condition-"

I pressed one of my fingers to my lips, and she immediately silenced. As I got closer to him, I realized a few things. He was HERE physically, but mentally it felt as if he disappeared. Something about his aura was unsettling. Then it dawned on me.

He was going through a rather horrific nightmare.

It is kind of obvious now that I look at him. His teeth and jaws are clenched. His eyes are squeezed tightly shut. The way he rocked back and forth on the chair...

With my fingers which were uncontrollably shaky, I stepped towards him. I kneeled down in front of the chair and paused, looking at him. I hesitantly took his hands in mine and started rubbing them. It always used to sooth him, now I don't know if it would work.

His eyes stayed shut, just not squinted together anymore. His arms went from shielding himself to cradling his head. His muscles relaxed. Soon, you could hear soft snores from him. I quietly got up and made my way outside the room to Meggi. Everyone else was gone, probably to get some rest. Thinking about it now, I was exhausted too. I could even curl up into one of the chairs and sleep peacefully. Maybe if I had my pyjamas here...

"Meggi, we had to keep him under our eyes. I think finding out what those nightmares were about might unlock something." I said. She simply nodded.

"Ally, if you are REALLY sleepy, we have bedroom arrangements made already..." Meggi explained. "Some of the staff are using the rooms anyway. I'm doing the same thing, and suggest you do the same."

"Sure."

As we walked down the stairs, I felt my steps get heavier and heavier. My legs felt like jelly at this point. I think my earlier decision of ditching my car and using a cab paid off today. After it got dark, some people tried stealing cars (weird, I know). Of course, they were never successful, but they could break into your car and steal valuables. I once had a (fortunately) empty wallet stolen from me while I was working late and the office.

Meggi gave me a key, and led me to my room. As soon as I got in, I saw a nice bed laid out for me. It had fluffy white pillows, with a light purple blanket. To the right was a closet with pyjamas in it. Bingo!

I got dressed, did everything necessary. I then flopped onto the bed and went out like a light.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sooooooo sleepy right now that you don't even know. XD<strong>

**As always, review. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't like.**

**Stay awesome! ;) **


End file.
